


Comfort in Your Arms

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As title, songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: They did not belong to me. Even the song “ _Nothing really matters_ ” belongs to Madonna.
> 
> Note: Just using the song to my amusement, and to feed the bunnies.

**Ithilien**

Faramir stared at his beloved, remembering every night where they had shared their love, and he smiled.

Then came an unbidden thought to his mind; his past, the part that he wished to forget, seemed to be knocking on his mind’s doors, determined to get inside.

Faramir sank onto the bed, next to his beloved, engulfed by memories of his past, knowing that nothing could change it, to make it better.

_When I was very young  
Nothing really matters to me_

He let the memories lead him to any place that could bring some happiness to his life instead of the sadness that was in his childhood.

_But making myself happy  
I was the only one_

Faramir awoke, feeling Legolas kissing him. He stared at his lover, and Legolas could see the pain in his eyes.

“What has hurt you?” Legolas asked him with love, as he leant down and softly kissed Faramir’s neck, before moving over his smooth chest, stroking it softly as he moved his tongue, making the man moan in pleasure.

“Nothing, keep going, please do not stop…” Faramir replied, moving his hands over his beloved’s body.

“Nay, nothing is not the right answer. I can tell when you are lying my beloved man…” Legolas teased him, playing with Faramir’s right brown nipple, sucking it, making Faramir move his head and stare at Legolas as he gasped for air.

“I… I remembered the past…” Faramir said in defeat, and lowered his head on the pillow, trying to breath after the torment that his beloved gave him, though he liked it.

_Now that I am grown_  
Everything changed  
I’ll never be the same 

“Remember me, for I am the key to your heart…” Legolas softly said to him as he stopped and stared at Faramir, love and understanding within his eyes.

“I know… you are the only one that makes me feel complete inside. You are the perfect key.” Faramir cupped Legolas’ face, moving his head closer to the elf that he loved so, and kissed him with passion.

_Because of you_

“I do?” Legolas teased, as he licked the outline of Faramir’s lips, playing with him.

_Nothing really matters_  
Love is all we need  
Everything I give you  
All comes back to me 

“Love,” Faramir said as he stared at the ceiling, wondering.

“Yes?” Legolas asked as he moved his hand over what he knew to be the sensitive areas on Faramir’s body, making Faramir writhe on the bed.

“What… what-if I wanted to change my childhood?” Faramir asked him.

“Then you might not have found your way to my heart and I would be the most miserable of elves,” Legolas replied as he lowered his head onto Faramir’s chest, while his hand kept gracefully stroking Faramir’s cock, keeping the man on edge.

_Looking at my life_  
It’s very clear to me  
I lived so selfishly  
I was the only one 

“I love you,” Faramir said quietly to the elf, his hands playing with Legolas’ golden hair.

“And I love you more…” Legolas teased him as he moved his mouth over Faramir’s cock and started to suck.

“Oh… love…” Faramir moaned as he felt the first touch of Legolas’ tongue as it danced on the head of his cock.

Legolas kept licking and then he took all of Faramir’s cock in his mouth, making the man beneath him moan in pleasure.

Legolas moved his hands to stroke Faramir’s body as he continued to lick and suck the man’s cock.

He could feel his lover shiver and then the man’s seed filled his mouth. He swallowed all of it, and then he kept licking the head of Faramir’s cock making sure that there was no more of it. He crawled closer to his lover’s lips, and kissed him hungrily, for he was hungry, hungry for Faramir.

_I realize that nobody mind_  
Something is ending  
And something begins 

When the kiss ended, Faramir only had one request.

“Make love to me.”

Legolas took the oil from the shelf and started to cover his cock.

Faramir prepared for him by raising his hips so his lover could thrust into him and make love to him.

Then Legolas moved his cock over his lover’s entrance and teased him.

“Do not do that, please, I need you inside of me…” Faramir moaned, looking at his lover with pleading eyes.

Legolas smirked at him, and then he gently thrust his cock inside his lover, thrusting in and out, and was satisfied to hear his lover begging for more.

_Nothing takes the past away  
Like the future_

“Harder… harder…” 

Legolas could see his lover’s eyes were closed, and he called, “Faramir, love, open your eyes for me, look at me, look into my eyes.”

Legolas thrust harder into his lover, and Faramir did open his eyes, staring into the blue eyes of his lover, as he could feel himself soaring like a bird in a clear blue sky. He cried.

_Nothing makes the darkness go  
Like the light_

“Why are you crying?” Legolas asked, starting to feel worried and a little fearful.

“It cannot be true…” Faramir answered, and moved his hands over Legolas’s hips to know that he wanted more of him.

Legolas continued to thrust, and he asked, not knowing what Faramir meant, “What cannot be true?”

“The love between us,” Faramir answered, and as he noticed the smile fading away from Legolas’ face to be replaced by a look of worry, he continued, “I feel like a bird soaring in the sky as I look into your beautiful eyes, I feel as if I am free… I just find it hard to believe that this is possible, for me to be in your arms, it… it just cannot be true.”

Faramir could see the smile returning to his lover’s face.

Legolas while thrusting harder and deeper into his lover leant forward to kiss Faramir passionately, the man that truly loved him.

_You’re the shelter from the storm_

Faramir shivered, feeling the warm liquid moving inside of him, and then he could feel his own cock ready to explode as Legolas stroked it, making him moan and beg.

Then he did explode, shooting his come over his stomach and his lover.

“I love you,” Faramir said, as he helped Legolas to settle next to him.

“And I love you more…” Legolas back said to him, spooning behind Faramir so he could be close to him.

_Give me comfort in your arms._

****

THE END!


End file.
